


back to basics

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep fic for 8x03 in which Arizona mocks Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back to basics

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely no insult intended to nurses here. Y'all are awesome and I'm grateful for the work you do (I just don't think Teddy would be particularly appreciative of having to have anyone tell her, as a HoD, how to do an appy...)

“Okay, so before I say any of this you have to promise it won’t go any further.”

Arizona blinked, looking up from her stack of paperwork. “Um. Okay?”

“I mean it. Not even to Callie, Arizona.” Teddy closed – and locked – Arizona’s office door behind her, dropping down in the chair opposite her desk. Crossing her arms and sinking down into the chair with a scowl, she stared at Arizona.

Arizona shook her head. “Sorry, nope. If it doesn’t matter I won’t tell her, but I’m not gonna promise to keep something from her.”

Teddy glared. Arizona returned the glare, furrowing her brow in intensity until Teddy started to giggle. Which had been her intention in the first place.

“Fine.” Teddy gave up, laughing. “Can you at least promise to make sure she doesn’t tell Mark?”

“That I can do. Seriously, Teddy, what is going on? Is this a Henry thing?”

Teddy sighed, sinking even lower into the chair. “No, this is a iforgothowtodoanappy thing,” she mumbled, jumbling the words together as fast as possible in the hopes that her friend might not hear the words exactly. Unfortunately for Teddy, Arizona was well-trained in trying to interpret children’s speech.

“You forgot how to do an appendectomy? Seriously?” Arizona snorted with laughter, immediately clapping a hand over her mouth as the blush rose high on Teddy’s cheeks. “No, wait. I’m sorry. I can see how that could happen. You’re a cardio surgeon. But – really?”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Robbins. When was the last time you did an appy?”

“Last week, I think? Wait, no. I had one on Monday. Sixteen year old boy, Tom, collapsed in the middle of a test. His teacher thought he was just trying to get out of finals until it burst.” Arizona rolled her eyes.

“Seriously? You’re head of peds surgery, Arizona. You can pass that stuff off to your residents, you know.”

Arizona shrugged. “It was a slow day. It was that or charting. So I got Karev to do the charting instead.”

Teddy laughed out loud. “Okay, fair enough. Anyway…” her voice trailed off. “We had to have a nurse remind us how to do it. A _nurse_ , Arizona. And I swear to God, if you tell me that there’s no reason to be ashamed of a nurse having to -” Teddy’s voice was growing higher, and Arizona reached over to drop a hand on her arm.

“Oh, there’s shame. There’s plenty of shame.” Arizona’s eyes danced teasingly. “Wait – we?”

Teddy sighed, briefly wondering why she’d thought this was a good idea. Other than the fact that it was pretty damn nice for _this_ to be the worst thing in their lives right now. “Cristina forgot, too.”

At that point, Arizona lost it, collapsing in laughter. Teddy waited patiently, crossing her arms and staring at the ground.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Arizona gasped, wiping at her eyes. “But Teddy, you have to admit, this is pretty damn funny. You’ve been all over Yang about going back to basics recently, and you know I’m completely on board with that, but…”

“I hate you.” Teddy kicked ineffectually at Arizona’s leg, only succeeding in grazing her own leg on the bottom of the desk. Because that was just how today was going to go, apparently.

Arizona shrugged. “ _You_ told me.”

“Yeah, more fool me.” Teddy scowled. “Seriously. Not a word to Mark, Arizona. Or Owen. Or Derek for that matter – he’ll get that _look_ he gets.” Arizona nodded knowingly, a brief moment of solidarity. As the only two female department heads on the surgical staff, they’d come to appreciate their friendship all the more for it.

“Okay. But I do have to tell Callie that Cristina forgot so she can mock her.” Arizona liked Cristina, she really did, but when a surgeon of the calibre of _Cristina Yang_ forgot how to do an appy… well, she just couldn’t let that one pass by unmentioned.

Teddy pursed her lips.

“In exchange for a coffee?” Arizona offered.

“Those terms are acceptable,” Teddy agreed reluctantly, rising from the chair. “But, cake too.”

“Fair enough,” Arizona agreed, following Teddy out the door. As they turned to head towards the cafeteria, she couldn’t resist: “Want to go down to the skills lab after and I’ll help you brush up on some of the basics?”

“Shut up, Robbins.”


End file.
